


Chance Meeting

by DesertVixen



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie, Mysterious Mr. Quin - Agatha Christie
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/gifts).



She rather enjoyed Mr. Sattherwaite’s company, enjoyed meeting a man who didn’t discount the power of observation. 

Jane Marple knew her nephew saw her as old, as part of the generation that belonged in overstuffed chairs near the fire, shielded from evil in the world. Youth could be so foolish, sometimes.

“Miss Jane Marple, my friend, Mr. Harley Quin.”

“Mr. Sattherwaite has told me so much about you.” 

The thin, dark man sat in a chair across from her, and Jane had the strangest impression of parti-colored clothes and a motley cap.

She had the feeling something would happen tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
